Imperfezione Perfetta
by RosasRojas
Summary: Aprendes a amar, no cuando conoces a la persona perfecta, sino cuando crees en la perfección de una persona imperfecta


.

* * *

.

 **Genero** : ( _Romance, Friendship_ )

.

 **Clasificación** : ( _+13_ )

.

 **Advertencias** : ( _Lenguaje obsceno, lime y mucho drama_ )

.

 **Diclaimer** : _Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenece_

.

 **Nota** : _Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

 **Resumen** : _"Aprendes a amar, no cuando conocer a la persona perfecta, sino cuando crees en la perfección de una persona imperfecta"_

.

* * *

.

 **Imperfezione Perfetta**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **S** asuke Uchiha, el Duque Sharingan, era un hombre que lo tenía todo.

Con un título de cientos de años de antigüedad, intimidamente ligado a la corona. El dinero, por los múltiples buenos negocios que manejaba, sus manos volviendo oro todo aquello que tocaba. La posición, siendo calificado por The Morning Post como uno de los solteros más codiciados de Londres. Invitaciones a la orden del día.

Era joven, extremadamente atractivo y rico. Su vida era el sueño de cualquier caballero.

Las responsabilidades sin embargo, algunas veces lo ahorcaban.

Entre sus muchos negocios, el cuidado de sus propiedades y la comitiva familiar que estaba bajo su cuidado, Sasuke se sentía ciertamente agobiado.

Que su padre hubiera muerto aún siendo un hombre joven dejándole tantas responsabilidades en los hombros era demasiado. Su hermano mayor habiendo renunciado la familia para servir a la corona. Sasuke había tenido que asumir la posición como duque.

Claro que se había estado preparando para ello. Itachi Uchiha desde muy joven había dejado entrever sus intenciones y luego de muchas discusiones, se había establecido, que Sasuke, siendo el siguiente en sucesión, sería quien heredaría todo.

Luego de la universidad, había pretendido hacerse de su propia fortuna, disfrutar su vida de soltero y vivir con tranquilidad, pues su padre era un hombre aún duro y joven, por lo que aún faltaban décadas para obtener el título familiar.

Sin embargo, el destino era impredecible y su padre había muerto por un ataque al corazón.

Su muerte los tomó por sorpresa y Sasuke había tenido que hacerse cargo de la familia antes de lo previsto. No había podido siquiera llorar la muerte de su padre, un sinfín de responsabilidades ahora en su persona.

Había pasado un año desde aquella tragedia. Su madre aunque era una mujer alegre, había perdido el brillo que la había caracterizado siempre. Sus hermanos tampoco habían sido los mismos. De hecho, la muerte de su padre aún pesaba en todos.

Itachi había vuelto al frente del ejército inglés, desligándose de cualquier responsabilidad.

Sai, su hermano menor, apenas con 23 años, no había desarrollado la madurez necesaria para manejar asuntos dentro de los negocios familiares, como se esperaba de él. A pesar de haber terminado ya la universidad.

Finalmente su pequeña hermana Hinata, con tan solo unos tiernos 17 años, entraba a la temporada ese año. Su madre estando ansiosa por presentarla en sociedad, pero Hinata estaba aterrada y más de alguna vez le había pedido posponerlo.

Eran tantas las cosas, que Sasuke inevitablemente se sentía agobiado.

Talvez era momento de obtener algo de ayuda.

Su madre, como Duquesa, se desempeñaba en su papel llevando el cargo de toda la casa, los sirvientes y cualquier inconveniente que se pudiera generar. El problema era que en el último año se había visto una gran cambio en su persona, comprensible por la pérdida de su esposo. Sasuke había tenido que empezar a liderar también con los inconvenientes que pudieran generarse en las propiedades y con la servidumbre. Una responsabilidad más, que no sabía cómo manejar pues nunca había sido instruido en ello.

Sus padres habían insistido durante años que buscara una esposa.

Con veintisiete años, no lo había considerado aún, pensando ingenuamente que aún tenía tiempo. Ahora, un año después, sabía que era necesario.

Una esposa podría ayudarle a mantener la casa, a organizar las fiestas, a resolver los problemas con los sirvientes. Con el título, otra responsabilidad era tener un heredero y sería agradable también tener a alguien que calentara su cama cada noche, ya no encontrando satisfacción en las amantes ocasionales.

Llevaba varios meses pensando en el asunto, pero con el inicio de la temporada, ya todo se hacía más real.

Necesitaba una duquesa a la altura. La personificación de la gracia y el encanto. Educada, hermosa, y de buena cuna. Alguien que fuera sofisticada, que siempre hiciera lo correcto, alguien que realizara sus tareas y le permitiera a él volvier a sus funciones.

Aún no tenía a nadie en mente, los últimos años habiendo evitado la temporada sin ningún interés en señoritas delicadas e inexpertas y madres casamenteras.

Ahora, con el título, más ojos puestos sobre él. Sería difícil encontrar la joya de novia que tanto anhelaba.

—¿Cariño? — levantando la mirada perdida de los papeles que sostenía, Sasuke observó como su madre se adentraba a su despacho, con su vestido azul oscuro balanceándose al ritmo de su paso.

—¿Sucede algo? — se levantó rápidamente, haciéndole un ademán hacia la silla para que tomara asiento.

—Ohh… solo me preocupe cuando no saliste a almorzar con nosotros — tras sentarse, Mikoto fijo la mirada en aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

—Lo siento madre… Sucede que he estado muy ocupado — acomodo los papeles en una esquina del escritorio antes de dejarse caer en la silla con suavidad.

—¿Pasa algo querido? — la mujer se observó preocupada de repente. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, decidido a no angustiarla.

—Claro que no… todo está yendo muy bien.

—Sabes que si sucede algo puedes contármelo ¿verdad? — ella alargó sus elegantes dedos envueltos en unos guantes de encaje. Sasuke los tomó apretándolos ligeramente.

—Por supuesto — Mikoto espero unos segundo más esperando ver si Sasuke tendría algo más que agregar, pero ante su silencio decidió retirarse

—Entonces te dejo, no quiero molestarte — ella se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro —. Llevaré a Hinata a probarse los vestidos que le confeccionaron. Estoy tan emocionada, su presentación es mañana, solo desearía que ella se sintiera igual.

—Solo está nerviosa… verás que todo saldrá bien — le aseguro sonriendo ligeramente.

—Claro que si, es una Uchiha después de todo — soltó con determinacion antes de salir.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, fijando una mirada en la puerta. Sus pensamiento dando vueltas en las palabras de su madre.

No quería causarle ninguna angustia y no había mentido, todo está yendo bien, sabía también que la presentación de Hinata sería un evento que muchos recordarían, Mikoto después de todo, siempre había sido admirada por los grandiosos eventos que organizaba.

Era una mujer excepcional, una gran duquesa, pero habían cosas que Sasuke recordaba de su niñez que le hicieron darse cuenta que no siempre había sido el estereotipo de perfección que la sociedad exigía en una mujer de su posición. Era demasiado inteligente y daba sus ideas libremente siendo bastante juzgada en el pasado. También era muy dulce y aventurera, Sasuke la podía recordar perdiendo la postura más de una vez en el jardín, cuando era muy pequeño y él y sus hermanos le rogaban jugar. Su madre no duda un segundo en aceptar y corretear de arriba para abajo causando entre todos, desastre tras desastre.

Había dando la mano al más necesitado sin dudarlo no importándole el lugar, ni las personas que la acompañaran. Incluso había hecho pequeños actos de caridad a animalitos callejeros encontrándoles hogar mientras les mantenía en su casa. Cabe destacar que todo aquello definitivamente era un comportamiento definitivamente reprochable y poco apropiado para una dama, menos aún una duquesa.

Su padre le había permitido todo porque la amaba demasiado y continuamente se veía cediendo. El matrimonio de ambos siendo por amor desde un principio.

Sasuke pensó profundamente en eso e inmediatamente se dijo que él jamás caería de esa manera por una dama. Con tantas responsabilidades no podía darse el lujo de buscar una mujer de la cual enamorarse, debía ser más práctico que nunca y encontrar a alguien que se adaptara a los estándares de actitud y educación que solicitaba el título.

—El amor es un sentimiento inútil — decidió volviendo al trabajo

 **[…]**

La noche siguiente, la casa era un remolino de actividad, con sirvientes viniendo de un lado a otro. Todos preparándose para la fiesta que tendría lugar en una hora. Sasuke subió los escalones hacia su habitación lentamente.

Se encontraba agotado, pues ese día había recibido un telegrama desde muy mañana dando el aviso de que una de sus pura sangre se encontraba en alumbramiento, en su casa de campo. El nacimiento habiéndose adelantado una semana antes de lo esperado, por lo que no dudó en irse con otros dos sirvientes a su mansión, estando a dos horas y media de viaje en caballo.

Ahora, con su piel y traje lleno de polvo, las botas enlodadas y el cabello enredado por el viento, lo que menos deseaba era asistir al evento a realizarse, sintiéndose frustrado al saber que no podía evadirlo. No solo porque sería un desaire a su hermana, sino también porque se había prometido iniciar ese día con la búsqueda de su duquesa.

Una hora después, bajó con la piel fresca, un traje de noche perfecto en cuanto a medida y estilo, y el cabello en su debido orden. Su madre hablaba con el mayordomo cuando se acercó a ella.

—¿Sucede algo? — les pregunto.

—Nada querido. Estoy alegre de verte, temí que no pudieras estar aquí — el mayordomo se alejó tras un reverencia.

—Es importante para Hinata, jamás me lo perdería — la tomó de la mano, entrelazado su brazo con él de ella —. ¿Y cómo está?

—Como te imaginas — declaró sonriendo ligeramente —. Muy nerviosa, no paró de decirme mientras se vestía que talvez era mejor postergar el evento.

—Sabes que es muy tímida.

—Claro que si, por ello tuve una conversación con ella. Creo que logre tranquilizarla… acabo de bajar y le decía al señor Sarutobi que mandara un té de valeriana a su habitación. Ya está lista ¡No te imaginas lo hermosa que está!... Mi niña.

—Estoy seguro madre… Y esta noche será muy importante para ella.

—Claro que si.

Hinata bajó minutos después, envuelta en un vestido celeste con mangas abombadas, un escote moderado de corte redondo y zapatillas blancas con plateado. El vestido de satén celeste estaba superpuesto por un encaje blanco precioso, pequeñas flores plateadas bordadas en su falda. Unos guantes blancos hasta los codos y joyería sencilla de perlas complementaban su atuendo. Su cabello en un moño flojo con mechones que caían acariciando su frente y cuello.

Hinata se miraba hermosisima. Parecía un ángel. Sasuke no dudó en acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano ayudándola a bajar los últimos escalones.

—Estás muy bonita — le dijo acariciando sus dedos. Hinata se sonrojó sonriéndole con dulzura.

—Gracias hermano — apretó su mano —. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Todo saldrá bien… Eres una Uchiha — le dijo con confianza. Hinata asintió, irguiendo la cabeza y enderezando la espalda. Parecía una princesa y le hizo sentir muy orgulloso.

Poco minutos pasaron antes de que el primer coche llegara, siendo Sai y para sorpresa de todos, Itachi.

Los hombres acercándose primero a su maere, luego a su hermana.

—Es una alegria que estés aquí — la sonrisa de Hinata era deslumbrante.

—Jamás me lo perdería pastelito — le dijo el mayor con cariño antes de abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente.

—Estás hermosa — Sai se acercó a ella también, para envolverla en sus brazos.

Cuando todos terminaron de saludarse, se acomodaron en la entrada, recibiendo a los primeros invitados.

Cuarenta minutos después, el salón estaba repleto. Las voces alzándose, perfumes de mujer flotando en el aire, el ambiente bastante caluroso. Era tal el aglomeramiento que parecía que nadie más se podría abrir camino.

—Parece que serás un éxito pastelito — dijo Itachi inclinándose sobre su hermana.

—Estoy muy nerviosa.

—Seguro lo harás bien — susurro Sai con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Estamos contigo — aseguró Sasuke con un firme asentimiento.

—¡Sasuke! — se escuchó un chillido animado.

Segundos después, un apuesto hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos azules ingresaba por la puerta principal.

Era el conde Uzumaki, hijo del marqués Minato Namizake y la marquesa Kushina Namizake, habiendo heredado su título por la familia materna.

Naruto Namizake era el mejor amigo de Sasuke desde tierna edad. Ambos con el sol y la luna, y sin embargo tan inseparables como hermanos. Compartiendo los mismos tutores en la niñez, el mismo colegio en la adolescencia y asistiendo a Oxford en la adultez.

Lamentablemente con la muerte del padre de Sasuke y la toma de posesion del título de Naruto, ambos se habían alejado un poco. Sin embargo, la amistad era sólida y lo demostraron cuando al saludarse pareció que no hubiera transcurrido un año sin verse.

—¿Qué tal hermano? — Naruto le estrechó la mano antes de darle un caluroso abrazo.

—Bien amigo — Sasuke le correspondió sonriendo ligeramente.

—Es una alegría verte. Cuando recibí la invitación no tuve ninguna duda en venir. Después de todo ya había decidido regresar a la ciudad. Llegue tan solo ayer y tuve la intención de venir a visitarte pero con la mudanza no pude.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo te quedarás?

—Pues esta vez será indefinido. Creo incluso que me estableceré aquí en Londres. Konoha es hermoso pero las responsabilidades me llaman.

—Es una alegria que vuelvas Naruto — exclamó Mikoto con entusiasmo.

—¡Ohh Mikoto! Que maleducado de mi parte haber ignorado su encantadora presencia — Naruto se dirigió a su madre con una sonrisa, besó la mano extendida.

—Parece que nosotros estamos pintados — dijo Itachi con humor dándole un ligero codazo a Sai.

—¡Amigo!... años sin verte — Naruto le dio un abrazo a Itachi —. El ejército te trata bien ¿verdad? — palpó con gracia sus fuertes brazos.

—No me quejo — Itachi se encogió de brazos. Una sonrisa encantadora en los labios.

—¿Y tú Sai? ¿Cómo has estado hombre? — se dirigió al otro Uchiha.

—Como siempre — respondió simple y llano.

—Viviendo la vida de un joven saludable imagino — le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna.

—Siempre tan elocuente Naruto — susurro Sasuke entre dientes, pensando en su descaro por soltar aquellos temas en público. Aunque la sociedad ya se había acostumbrado a los modales tan excéntricos de su amigo, pues en el pasado esos mismos le habían metido en múltiples problemas.

—¿Y dónde está morita?… No la he visto desde hace como cuatro años. Ha de ser una jovencita hermosa sin duda — se refirió a Hinata con aquel apelativo cariñoso que le había puesto desde pequeña.

—Claro que si… Hinata, acércate cariño — Mikoto tomó la mano de su hija, que se había alejado un poco con la entrada del Uzumaki.

Cuando sus ojos grises fueron atrapados por los azules de Naruto, el tiempo se detuvo. Su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo acelerado y su estómago se sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe justo en el centro, mariposas revoloteando en todos lados.

El silencio que les siguió fue extraño, pues Naruto nunca dejaba de hablar y justo en ese momento miraba a Hinata como si no la reconociera.

—¿Ha cambiado mucho verdad? — la sonrisa de Mikoto se ensanchó, al tanto del profundo intercambio de miradas entre Naruto y Hinata. El rubio se aclaró la garganta, pareciendo de repente muy desconcertado.

—Claro — trago saliva —. Esta bellísima lady Hinata — le tomó la mano, dándole un beso lento y traspasando la delicada tela de los guantes hasta la sensible piel.

—Muchas gra-gracias — ella bajo el rostro sonrojado.

—¡Naruto! — una voz femenina se hizo a escuchar.

Todos voltearon a observar a la jovencita que ingresaba por la puerta. Unas delicadas zapatillas rosadas hicieron su aparición, seguidas de un vestido rosa pálido, de seda suave y encaje floreado con moderado escote cuadrado. Un cuello de cisne, piel pálida y perfecta. Una barbilla lisa, unos labios regordetes y colorados, una pequeña nariz desafiante y unos hermosos ojos verde jade con gruesas y arqueadas pestañas, finalizando en un cabello rosado, tomado en un moño en la nuca, ligeras hebras acariciando su rostro y cuello.

—¡Sakura! — la exclamación de Naruto sorprendió a los Uchiha, más a Sasuke que a ninguno.

¿Realmente aquella hermosura era la chica que le seguía a él y a Naruto por toda la casa con el vestido sucio, el cabello enmarañado y la piel mugrienta?

—¿Sakura?... ¿Cariño? ¿Eres tu? — Mikoto sonrió maternalmente, suavizando al instante la espresion antes irritada de la chica.

—Su Gracia… es un placer volver a verla — luego de una serie de saludos y siendo ellos sus últimos invitados. Las mujeres se alejaron, Hinata y Sakura con brazos entrelazados como mejores amigas, dejando a los caballeros solos. Naruto y Sasuke le siguieron con la mirada.

—Ha cambiado — susurro Naruto pensativamente.

—¿Quien? — la mirada de Sasuke fija en la bonita figura de Sakura.

—Tu hermanita — puntualizó.

—Ahh claro… Sakura también — susurró. Naruto río ligeramente.

—No tanto como parece — dijo antes de halarle hacia un grupo de caballeros.

Sasuke no entendió en un inicio lo que había querido decir. Una hora después, sabía de lo que hablaba.

Sakura había resultado ser propensa al desastre. Su tarjeta de baile estaba llena asumió por la cantidad de caballeros que la habían rondado durante la velada. Había pasado más tiempo en la pista de baile que fuera de ella, pero rápidamente se noto que no era muy diestra pues había pisoteado a más de uno de sus acompañantes, hecho tropezar a una pareja y vuelto la pista de baile un total caos haciendo perder a varios el paso. Los caballeros en vez de huir espantados, habían parecido desarrollar un instinto protector que les incitaba a acercársele. Habiendo demasiado a su alrededor.

El desastre lamentablemente no terminó ahí.

Sakura empezó a hablar sobre temas como la política y la economía siendo estos tabúes para una mujer. También había tropezado con un lacayo haciendo que el hombre derramara su bandeja con bebidas y inclinándose ella para ayudarle con los objetos.

La chica era un peligro andante y definitivamente no sabía mantener la postura.

Más de una vez, Sasuke tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella y tomarla en brazos solo para evitar que lastimara a alguien más o consiguiera hacerse daño a sí misma.

Nadie decía nada al respecto siendo su padre uno de los hombres más rico e influyentes de Londres, sin embargo eso no impidia a que más de un comentario fuera soltado.

Intentando prevenir un desenlace desastroso, Sasuke se encaminó hacia Naruto y le solicito hablar con ella a lo que su amigo sonrió con gracia antes de explicarle que aquello era algo que nadie había podido controlar, ni los tutores de etiqueta, ni sus padres, ni mucho menos él.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza ante aquel torbellino de accidentes, frustrándose cuando en vez de ver a las candidatas en búsquedas de su posible duquesa se pasó la velada siguiendo con la mirada los pasos de aquella desastrosa chica.

Su límite fue cuando Sakura se tropezó y cayó en los brazos de un conocido libertino que pareció poco dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Sasuke se movió rápidamente, yendo a su rescate e intentando hacer el menor escándalo, para luego sacarla al jardín con la excusa de que necesitaba aire.

Una vez fuera, no se contuvo soltándola una regañadiza que al inicio la tuvo roja de ira, luego cabizbaja de vergüenza y finalmente apenada hasta el punto de las lágrimas.

Consciente de que había pasado los límites, Sasuke intentó consolarla ignorando como a la luz de la luna ella lograba verse aún más hermosa. No pudo controlar sus impulsos y terminó besándola hasta perder el alma.

Ella respondió con dulce abandono, con movimientos inocentes e inexpertos, demostrando su falta de experiencia. Muy probablemente aquel era su primer beso lo que le hizo sentir un auténtico bastardo cuando logró separarse de ella.

Había besado a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Pensamientos completamente indecorosos aún rondando su cabeza.

Molesto y aclarándole que aquello había sido un error, Sasuke la tomó del brazo, la ingresó al salón dándose cuenta que habían pasado más tiempo del decoroso, solos y sin chaperona.

—Mil disculpas lady Sakura — el moreno realizó una cordial inclinación y se alejó, perdiéndose entre el mar de gente. Sakura siguió su figura con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez y los labios hormigueandole.

—Sakura… ¿Que sucedió? — la dulce Hinata se acercó a ella, notando sus mejillas ardientes y su expresión descompuesta.

—Tu hermano — susurro ella con la voz estrangulada y la piel aún caliente.

—Ven, alejémonos de aquí.

—No, es tu fiesta de presentación — le dijo suavemente, Hinata lo dejó pasar con un gesto de manos y juntas se encaminaron escaleras arriba intentando llamar la menos atención posible.

Ambas se conocían desde los pañales y se habían hecho las mejores amigas. Era una lástima que no pudieran estar tan juntas como lo deseaban, pero el que Sakura se estuviera mudando a la ciudad sin duda hacía muy posible reanudar su complicidad. Se habían escrito por correspondencia cada semana durante años. Ambas compartiendo más que gustos y la misma edad.

Mientras se sentaban en la cama de Hinata, escogiendo aquel lugar al tanto que nadie se asomaría por allí. Hinata tomó las manos de su amiga apretándolas con suavidad.

—Que sucedió con Sasuke? — le preguntó notando como sus mejillas volvían a encenderse

—Me besó — Sakura susurró aquello temiendo que cualquiera pudiera escucharlo, aún cuando estaban definitivamente solas. Hinata exclamó un sonido ahogado, sus mejillas sonrojándose también.

—¿Y cómo fue? — indagó con ligera emoción. Sakura suspiró enamorada.

—Perfecto.

El que ambas estuvieran enamoradas del hermano de la otra definitivamente había hecho su lazo de amistad más estrecho.

Sabían que habían posibilidades de no alcanzar el sueño anhelado, por lo que habían decidido trabajar juntas en ello. En sus cartas, trazaron planes en los que les hicieran ver a aquellos caballeros que ellas no eran más unas niñas, sino mujeres.

Sakura había sentido que sería más difícil para ella que para Hinata lograr su cometido si la mirada de Sasuke, cuando la había reprendido, tenía algo que decir.

Sasuke la había regañado llamándola desastrosa y señalando su lengua afilada, sus opiniones poco aceptables en una dama y sus conductas nada correctas. Había querido llorar al escuchar sus palabras tan duras.

No obstante, se había sorprendido cuando la tomó en brazos y posteriormente la besó. Había sido perfecto hasta que se separó y había dicho que aquello era un error. Lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos.

—Esta bien Sakura… verás que lo lograremos — soltó Hinata con confianza. Sakura asintió también determinada.

 **[…]**

Los siguientes meses lamentablemente no fueron tan buenos.

Fiesta a fiesta, demostró más de una vez ser propensa al desastre. Aún no comprendía porque aún habían caballeros que le solicitaran un baile considerando el sufrimiento que les ocasionaba. Habían empezado a llamarla "calamitosa Sakura" un nombre que aunque correcto la lastimaba y conseguía más lejano su propósito.

La tristeza la embarga a cuando veía a Sasuke a lo lejos pidiendo bailes a toda dama hermosa, menos a ella. Hinata le había comentado que había oído una conversación entre sus hermanos donde Sasuke había expresado su decisión de embarcarse en la búsqueda de su duquesa perfecta durante esa temporada. Sakura sentía que le dolía el corazón, sabiendo que jamás estaría a la altura.

Una noche, dos meses después de su llegada, había salido al jardín sintiéndose sofocada. Un caballero había decidido acompañarla, decidiendo dejar su turno de baile y en su lugar alejarla de la muchedumbre para que el bochorno disminuyera. No había esperado que el hombre fuera poco caballeroso y hubiera tratado de aventajarla. Sasuke había llegado de la nada, golpeando al mal habido y llevándola lejos.

Otro intercambio de palabras desagradables de parte de él que rompieron su corazón. Luego sus disculpas más encarecidas que terminaron en un beso que calentó su cuerpo dejándola con las piernas de gelatina y el corazón como un loco.

—¿Porque lo hace? — le preguntó cuando se separó de ella, alejándose como si tuviera brasas en la piel.

—Usted es imposible — él la miró con tanta intensidad que causó estragos en su pobre corazón.

—¿Entonces porque me besa?…

—¡Porque no lo puedo evitar! — su voz se alzó por primera vez —. Es un desastre, incita a los hombres con sus encantos— sus palabras lograron lastimarla más que cualquier cosa.

Que dijera que era algo así como una ligera de cascos logró herirla profundamente pensando que él jamás la vería como ella tanto lo deseaba.

Se alejó llorando, ignorando sus llamados. Apenas logró controlarse al llegar hasta su hermano para alegar un dolor de cabeza e irse.

Sasuke no podía creer su propia estupidez ¿Acaso era culpa de ella que la encontrara demasiado irresistiblemente? ¿Que hubiera odiado encontrarla en brazos de otro? ¿Que solo pensara en ella noche tras noche deseándola?

Pero no podía, los deberes llamaban. Debía encontrar a la duquesa perfecta y lamentablemente Sakura no se adaptaba al papel.

 **[…]**

Las siguientes semanas fueron una tortura viéndola de lejos y no pudiendo acercarse a ella por miedo a cometer una tontería.

Intentó centrar su atención en lady Tayuya, hija de uno de sus socios, el conde Inuzuka.

La dama era todo lo que podía desear.

Hermosa, educada, correcta.

Era una jovencita con los pies sobre la tierra, con modales exquisitos, conversaciones correctas, pasos de baile perfectos. Una dama práctica que no esperaba amor en su matrimonio, sino protección e hijos.

Lo que tanto necesitaba.

Sin embargo, mientras la pretendía, no podía evitar desviar la mirada más de una vez a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Una noche, habiendo decidido solicitar una charla con la señorita Tayuya para pedir su mano, se presentó al baile de la vizcondesa Senju, abordando a su llegada a la señorita Tayuya y escribiendo su nombre en su tarjeta de baile.

Mientras se alejaba, noto como los Namizake se encontraban ya en la fiesta.

Sakura y su hermana ya estaban juntas, la pelirrosa viéndose hermosisima con un vestido verde que resaltaba los ojos y el cabello tomado en sencillas trenzas que hacían brillar cada hebra rosada.

Aunque intentó que su atención estuviera en la pretendía fuera su futura esposa, más de alguna vez se encontró desviando la mirada hacia la señorita Haruno. Observando cómo se desenvolvía en la pista de baile con varios caballeros, su torpeza habiendo menguado, o como platicaba alegremente con las damas, manteniendo ingeniosas conversaciones y sonriendo como el sol.

Aunque sabía que lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de ella. No pudo evitar acercarse y solicitar un baile. Ella pareció sorprendida, sus mejillas sonrojándose haciéndola aún más hermosa.

—Claro que si, su Gracia.

—Lo esperare con ansias.

Cuando llegó el momento, la tomó en brazos y bailó el vals con naturalidad, encontrándola perfecta en sus brazos. Mirando sus ojos verdes tan luminosos, pensó que ella era sin duda la mujer más bonita que había visto y el pensamiento le desconcertó profundamente ¿Desde cuando tenía aquella clase de pensamientos?

—Muchas gracias por el baile — le dijo en cuanto terminó la música, inclinándose ligeramente.

—Ha sido un placer — ella sonrió con dulzura logrando algo extraño en su pecho —. Ahora mismo creo que iré a tomar algo de aire — susurro mientras él la sacaba de la pista de baile.

—¿Gusta que la acompañe? — Sasuke se arrepintió inmediatamente de las palabras. Había logrado con éxito mantenerse alejado de ella por semanas. Ese día definitivamente había algo malo en el, primero con el baile y luego con el paseo a solas.

—Claro que si, Su Gracia — ella le miró entre espesas pestañas —. Sino es mucha molestia.

—En lo absoluto — disuelto a mantener las distancias, la guió hacia el jardín. La mansión Senju poseía un jardín fenomenal. Con una fuente hermosa y un laberinto que continuamente presumía el conde Tobirama.

—La noche esta fresca — susurro notando la baja temperatura.

Sakura no se encogió acercándose a una banca y sentándose con delicadeza. Sasuke la siguió tratando de mantener una distancia prudencial.

—¿No es maravilloso? — ella miraba al cielo despejado, sus ojos brillando con alegria. Era extraño cuan feliz parecía con cosas tan sencillas, no era en lo absoluto una dama pretenciosa como otras que Sasuke había conocido en el pasado.

Observó como ella se llenaba los pulmones con bastante aire, exhalando luego con placer. Una acción poco femenina, que sin embargo, logró llevar su mirada a lugares que hubiera querido ignorar. Como sus bonitos pechos, que tensaban la tela de su escote, su cuello estilizado moviéndose ligeramente con movimientos naturales, o sus labios gruesos y regordetes exhalando su aliento.

Sasuke observó hipnotizado sus ojos luminosos, su ligera sonrisa, su cabello un poco desordenado por los bailes de aquella noche, su piel tan perfecta. Cayó en un hechizo y por primera vez, no quiso salir de él.

Levantando su mano, la posó en la mejilla de ella y la incitó a voltear en su dirección, luego sin hacer caso a su expresión sorprendida, se inclinó y besó sus labios.

Un gemido escapó de la boca de Sakura, él mismo sintió un choque eléctrico en su piel. Ella sabía a cosas deliciosas. Dulce como un fresa, un poco ácida como una manzana verde e intoxicante como un buen brandy.

Tomándola de la cintura, realizó un solo movimiento hasta que la tuvo sobre su regazo. Sakura se separó sorprendida.

—No… — dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás escapando de sus labios pecaminosos —. Por favor Sasuke, no lo haga — gimió cuando él empezó a besar su cuello —. No quiero que piense mal de mi — aquello le obligó a detenerse, tomando su mejilla y mirando sus ojos.

—No lo hago, jamás lo haría — volvió a besarla y Sakura se dejó ir con total abandono. Las manos de Sasuke empezaron a acariciarle la cintura logrando que perdiera simplemente la cordura.

—¡Ohh Dios! — susurro cuando le dio solo un segundo para recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke no podía pensar en nada más que conseguir tocar su piel. Sus manos se apresuraron bajando sus mangas y luego su escote hasta liberar un seno bellamente esculpido y un pezon rosado, erguido como un botón. Se apresuro a besar su cuello y su clavícula, bajando rápidamente por su piel hasta su escote donde se metió el pequeño pezoncito en la boca. Sakura gimió suavemente, enredando las manos en su cabello. Sasuke no podía pensar en nada más que su olor a flores y fresas, y su deliciosa piel.

—¡Sasuke! — el grito sin embargo, logró sobresaltarlo.

Separándose de Sakura, se movió de lado, cubriendo su modestia, para ayudarla a continuación, a arreglar su vestido y su peinado mal acomodado. Cuando volteó finalmente, pudo observar a su madre, para su alivio, con las manos en la cadera y una expresión de absoluta severidad.

—¿Puedes explicarme esto? — exigió ella haciéndole sentir como un chiquillo. Se levantó y tomó a Sakura pegándola a su lado.

—Sakura acaba de aceptar ser mi esposa — dijo con rapidez, las palabras brotando automáticamente de su boca. Noto como la pelirrosa se tensaba —. Lo que observaste fue mi inminente felicidad — susurro sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Eso es cierto? — la mirada penetrante de su madre se fijó en Sakura.

—Yo… — ella se volvió todo temblores contra su costado.

—Claro que si madre — se apresuró a decir. La idea asentándose en su mente.

Espero algo de molestia o disgusto pues después de todo nada había salido como había esperado, en su lugar encontró felicidad e incluso alivio.

—¡Ohh queridos!... No saben lo feliz que me hacen — se acercó rápidamente a ellos para abrazarlos —. Realmente esperaba que pensaras bien las cosas, hijo. Sakura es perfecta para ti, siempre lo supe

—Claro que si madre.

—Espera que le contemos a todos — susurro con emoción.

—Ahora mismo anunciaré el compromiso.

—Buscare a tu hermana, estará tan feliz de saberlo — se encaminó hacia la mansión aceleradamente.

Sasuke sonrió, mientras tomaba el brazo de Sakura e intentaba caminar hacia el salón. No contó con que ella no se moviera. Cuando volteó a verla noto lo pálida que estaba.

—¿Que sucede querida?

—Yo no… esto está mal, muy mal — ella se zafó de su agarre y empezó a temblar, Sasuke creyó que se iba a desmayar por lo que la incitó a tomar asiento.

—¿Sakura?

—Yo no me puedo casar con usted, su Gracia — exclamó alterada —. Usted no lo quiere, estoy segura. Esto será un desastre, no quiero arruinarlo y seguro lo haré, lo avergonzare a usted y su familia… luego me odiará.

—Sakura — la detuvo mostrándole cómo respirar. Continuó solo hasta que se tranquilizó —. En la situación que nos encontró mi madre, no hay nada más que hacer. Fue una suerte que fuera ella y no alguien más. Ahora tenemos que casarnos o quedarás arruinada — le acarició suavemente la mano derecha —. Estoy seguro que quieres casarte.

—Pero no así, jamás así — los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas —. Menos con un hombre que amo pero no me ama — bajo la cabeza, su cuerpo temblando.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento sorprendido por su confesión.

—Me amas? — le preguntó con un repentino nudo en el pecho. Sakura levantó la mirada de golpe, visiblemente aturdida. Se levantó rápidamente, alejándose de él.

—No, claro que no — tartamudeo mintiendo evidentemente

—Pero lo dijiste — Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo amo su Gracia.

—Sasuke, no puedes llamarme así ahora que somos prometidos.

—Eso es un error.

—No lo es… ahora que se que me amas…

—¿Que? ¿Eso que importa?... — soltó varias lágrimas, las cuales se encargó de alejar de un manotazo —. No soy perfecta, soy la calamitosa Sakura, no sé bailar, soy de libre pensamiento, no puedo callarme ante las injusticias, hago desastre tras desastre, los hombres parecen creer que uso mis encantos para incitar sus atenciones… usted lo dijo, lo dijo — se echo a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Sasuke la observó sorprendido por su arranque de sinceridad. Nunca le habían gustado las lágrimas femeninas, pero en lugar de huir, deseó consolarla.

Tomándola entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta que ella era todo lo que había enumerado y sin embargo, ahora que estaban comprometidos, no se imaginó con ninguna otra mujer.

La amaba y el pensamiento fue tan asombroso como liberador.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y levantó su mirada, le acarició las mejillas húmedas y la miró a los bellos ojos verdes

—Eres un desastre — sus palabras trajeron mas lágrimas a sus ojos —. Y con todo eso no me imagino en un futuro con otra mujer— susurro apenas. Sakura pareció sorprendida, su mirada suavizándose.

—¿En serio?

—Es así.

—Pero, pero… ¿Y si después se arrepiente?

—No lo haré — aseguró con confianza.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro?

—Porque te amo querida

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Era hermosa, divertida, inteligente. La vida con ella nunca sería aburrida, por lo contrario solo veía risas y amor en un futuro. No había planeado enamorarse jamás, pero ella había logrado poner su mundo de cabeza desde el día en que entró a su mansión.

—¿S-si? — sus ojos húmedos, su sonrisa temblorosa.

—Eres mi dama imperfecta — sentenció con un beso.

Ella le correspondió al instante y luego de unos minutos, juntos ingresaron al salón.

Ahora solo faltaba avisarle a Naruto sobre el compromiso antes de hacerlo con las personas presentes.

Su sorpresa fue grande.

Cuando al encontrar a su mejor amigo, este venía de la mano de una sonrojada Hinata. Su madre a su espalda, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Tengo algo que decirte — soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Quiero casarme con tu hermana — propusieron.

.

Al parecer habría boda doble.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

.

.

.

¿Qué haces Candy chica?

En vez de actualizar tus otras historias vienes y subes algo nuevo.

Sii, lo sé y lo siento. Odio hacer esto pero no puedo evitarlo. Me bloqueo con las historias y más ideas vienen y no puedo evitar escribirlas. Soy una persona horrible.

A mi favor tengo que decir que ya tengo el tercer capítulo de Heridas del alma. Si no lo he subido es porqu3 sigo trabajando en la edición de los otros dos capítulos y me está costando un chingo.

Es un capítulo único. Y no pudo evitarlo. Leí un libro hace tiempo de us Ica que habían apodado la calamitosa porque necesitaba lentes y no lo usaba. Y pues la idea vino.

Creo que lo dejaré como capítulo único. A menos que quieran la parte naruhina. Eso decisión suya.

Ahora también estoy trabajando en la continuación de Peligrosa Tentación. Esos dos serán las historias a continuar porque son las más cortas. Ya quiero completarlas y seguir con las otras.

Los amo chicos. No me olviden que aunque pase años siempre volveré mientras Diosito lo permita.

Talvez con uno que otro one-shot. Lo siento, es mi debilidad y últimamente no puedo evitar escribir.

Hasta luego. Cuídense y espero que nos leamos pronto.

Besos y abrazos. **Sayonara**

.

.


End file.
